


Bonus para En medio de la tormenta

by CandyVonBitter



Series: En medio de la tormenta AU [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-08-16 14:55:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8106616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CandyVonBitter/pseuds/CandyVonBitter
Summary: Historias no directamente relacionadas con el fic En medio de la tormenta, pero que sin embargo suceden dentro del mismo universo y con las mismas parejas. Se recomienda ver aquel fic primero, pero tampoco es necesario.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Esto fue por una petición de spicyhoney en tumblr. Este fue el único escenario en el que se me ocurrió que la pareja tendría sentido así que aquí está. Es completamente porno y no avanza la trama en lo absoluto.
> 
> Pueden pedirme más trabajos así a través de mi tumblr: http://onlywriteinspanish.tumblr.com/

Después de ser bastante claro que estaban atorados en ese nuevo universo, los hermanos hicieron lo mejor que pudieron para adaptarse a su nueva situación. El hecho de que ahora no hubiera monstruos buscando peleas con ellos cada cinco minutos y parecía que todos estaban más bien contentos con vivir sus vidas en paz, aunque extraño, hacía las cosas más bien fáciles. Claro está, el alto esqueleto que Papyrus antes conociera como Rus estuviera con ellos tampoco era algo que hubiera perjudicado su caso. Confiaba en él, cuando no estuviera haciendo sus malos chistes e intentar meterlo en otra de sus estúpidas bromas.

Como no había manera de que él se quedara con un nombre tan poco digno, y una vez en su propio universo el Papyrus vago no veía razón para no retomar su nombre verdadero, ahora él debía ser llamado Terrus para evitar más confusiones cuando no estuviera hablando con su propio hermano (ahora llamado Sin por alguna razón que siempre lo hacía reír). Lo de verdad curioso era que sus vidas en sí no habían cambiado tanto. Entre él mismo y el otro Sans se ocupaban de la casa a la vez que intentaban convencer al par de holgazanes con los que estaban relacionados a que se movieran. Era más bien cómodo volver a caer en una rutina con la que estaba familiarizado.

-Oye –dijo el Papyrus de ese universo, apoyándose en el marco de la puerta.

Terrus estaba en el proceso de doblar la ropa recién salida del lavarropas y apenas le dedicó un leve inclinación de cabeza. Mientras seguía trabajando, lejos de captar el mensaje de que ahora estaba ocupado, el otro esqueleto se metió en la pequeña lavandería con él y se puso de pie a su espalda.

-Mi hermano y el tuyo han salido a hacer las compras –le informó, demasiado cerca para que le quedara ninguna duda acerca de lo que eso significaba.

Ah, sí, también estaba el hecho de que todos estaban juntos dentro de esa casa. Eso también era nuevo. Pero considerando que en realidad sólo habían aumentado al hermano del Papyrus nativo dentro de lo que antes era sólo un sólido triángulo, no les costó demasiado hacerse a la idea.

Terrus se detuvo al sacar una camisa arrugada del montón.

-¿Oh? –dijo, sin molestarse en disimular su interés.

-Hmm –hizo un sonido afirmativo Papyrus.

El otro esqueleto se inclinó hacia adelante, apoyando el mentón sobre su hombro mientras sus manos caían en los huesos de sus caderas. Llevaba nada más unos pantaloncillos cortos y una camiseta, las únicas prendas negras que había disponibles para él. Terrus movió un pie detrás de su talón, inclinando su cadera hacia atrás. Tomando en cuenta esa señal, Papyrus se acomodó mejor a su espalda, deslizando sus dedos a lo largo de su espina mientras frotaba los huesos en su entrepierna con la otra mano. Podía sentir un pulso de magia comenzar a formarse bajo sus dedos.

-¿Las compras para el mes o la semana? –preguntó Terrus.

-El mes. Van a tardar un buen… -Papyrus ni siquiera consiguió terminar su frase cuando Terrus se giró y lo empujó contra la lavadora, besándole rudamente.

El sonido de choque entre sus dientes sonó violento, hasta que Papyrus consiguió conjurar una lengua para corresponder al mágico miembro que invadió su boca. El sabor de la magia roja del otro, con su eterno toque picante, pareció avivarle los huesos, pero el sentir la pelvis del otro frotándose contra la suya, sus centros de placer mezclándose a presión, envió una corriente de placer eléctrico por su espina.

No sabía qué era, si el hecho de que eran físicamente casi el mismo monstruo o los pequeños detalles que le recordaban a su hermano, pero nunca necesitaba mucho de él. Algo tan simple como un gesto o una mirada más larga de lo usual podía llevarlo a una nueva fantasía, e incluso ahora que estaba con su propio Sans, no había manera de negar la realidad: Terrus tenía un poder sobre él que no le importaba en lo absoluto concedérselo. El hecho de que hubiera aprendido a confiar en él durante el tiempo en el que convivieron juntos tampoco perjudicaba.

Por eso, cuando el otro esqueleto le tomó de los hombros y lo empujó de vuelta, esta vez hacia el montón de la ropa recién secada, bajándole los pantalones al siguiente momento ya se hacía una idea de lo que quería.

-¿Impaciente, eh? ¿Te has estado aguantando las ganas desde hacía rato? –dijo Papyrus con una media sonrisa.

Terrus se irguió, le agarró del mentón para forzarle otro beso que lo dejó sin respiración y le tomó de la nuca para dirigirlo hacia el frente, inclinando su cadera hacia atrás. Una mano del esqueleto se posó sobre la suya y la dirigió hacia la pila de prendas sin doblar.

-Qué bien que has acudido –dijo Terrus, poniéndose de rodillas detrás de él y sosteniéndole desde el principio de las piernas-. Quizá sea hora de enseñarte cómo Sans y yo nos solíamos encargar de los quehaceres hogareños en nuestro universo. Hace tiempo aprendí que si quiero que mi hermano haga algo, no basta con molestarle al respecto –Papyrus se tensó y relajó consecuentemente al sentirle su lengua caliente deslizarse por los bordes de su entrada, su interior pareciendo vibrar como un celular sin atender-. La mejor estrategia es siempre usar motivación positiva. Así que mientras yo me encargo de “motivarte” ¿qué dices si empiezas a trabajar en la ropa?

-C-como quieras –afirmó Papyrus, sintiéndose levantar en sus pies para facilitarle el acceso-, pero te advierto que no soy muy bueno en estas cosas. No tengo mucha experiencia.

-¿En serio? –preguntó Terrus. Papyrus se mordió una queja al faltarle su estímulo-. ¿Ni siquiera para doblar tu Sans te ha entrenado? ¡Hum! Voy a necesitar hablar con él respecto a cómo imponer algo de disciplina por aquí.

De pronto Papyrus tuvo una imagen excepcionalmente clara de su hermano usando su boca contra él mientras realizaba esas tareas para las que en días normales sólo le gritaba para que las hiciera. Un súbito zumbido le pegó a su alma y al mirar abajo no le sorprendió ver que unas partes naranjas se habían manifestado sobre sus huesos. También pescó a Terrus lamiéndose los dientes ante la visión que tenía frente al rostro.

-Bueno, nunca vas a tener experiencia a menos que no empieces a practicar, ¿no es así?

Terrus alargó la pregunta deslizándole la lengua desde la parte más baja a su espina, dejándole una gentil mordida ahí.

-No puedo… discutir con esa lógica.

Papyrus extendió los dedos sobre la camisa y la extendió sobre la superficie de la mesa. Miró hacia el trabajo que Terrus ya había hecho y acercó una camisa ya trabajada para comparar. Era solo doblar, ¿no? ¿Qué tan difícil podía ser eso? Mientras sentía a Terrus abriéndoles las nalgas conjuradas con las dos manos y hundía el rostro entre ellas, Papyrus hizo lo mejor que podía, tratando de seguir ejemplo. Se extendía la manga, luego se la doblaba hacia el centro, tenía que quedar todo por debajo y ahí iba la lengua de Terrus, rodeando sus músculos mágicos con sonoros lametones.

Un jadeo casi doloroso se le escapó. Sabia su cuerpo debía estar contrayéndose en deseo. Literalmente jamás habían jugado de esa manera. Como todas sus partes eran mágicas estas se adaptaban a sus deseos en el acto, permitiendo una experiencia del pleno placentera e indolora si querían, siempre y cuando en realidad era eso lo que deseaban. Ahora su cuerpo sólo sabía que tenía cerca la magia de alguien con el cual ya se había conectado sexualmente en el pasado, que ese alguien estaba ahí, cerca de llenarlo en el mejor de los sentidos y que necesitaba reclamar por ello, tentarlo de alguna manera.

Saber que todo eso era perfectamente natural no le hizo el conocimiento menos humillante en el momento. Terrus apenas lo había tocado por encima y ya se ponía así. Cierto que para empezar nunca había tenido compañeros de cama antes de conocerlo a Terrus y su hermano (demasiado trabajo), pero aun así…

De pronto tuvo los dientes afilados dándole una mordida en su carne naranja. No era carne de verdad, y Terrus ciertamente no tenía intención de hacerle verdadero daño, pero todavía le envió un pinchazo de dolor que le sorprendió.

-¿Te olvidaste de lo que se supone estás haciendo? –inquirió Terrus.

Papyrus miró hacia abajo para percatarse de que había estado estrujando en su mano la prenda que se suponía que debía doblar.

-Oh, cierto. Mi culpa –volvió a extenderla y trató de repetir los mismos dobleces que antes.

Terrus bufó antes de volver a abrirlo. Esta vez, Papyrus de verdad intentó recordar las ropas en las que debía estar trabajando. En cuanto empezó a trasladar sus propias contribuciones con una apariencia similar al montón ya separado por el otro esqueleto, escuchó un risita satisfecha ahogada por su cuerpo y la lengua dio su primer indicio de entrar del todo, traspasando el primer anillo de resistencia. Terrus podía conjurar una lengua normal como la que él sentía en la puntade sus dientes o una versión más reptilesca, bífida, que se movía prácticamente como un latigazo en su interior.

Su presencia fue breve pero bienvenida. La magia que ya le estaba formando un montón más sólido acabó de formarse, dejando ver una erección dura y sólida que Terrus no demoró ni un segundo en empezar a masajear de arriba abajo, concentrando los dedos a acariciar justo por debajo de la punta redondeada. Había algo bastante excitante respecto a la idea de recibir caricias por parte de unas manos modificadas para servir como garras en un intento de lucir todavía más amenazante. El agarre de Terrus, como no podía esperar de otra versión de su hermano, era firme y lleno de control, confianza en sí mismo y lo que hacía, que le hacía querer quedarse absolutamente quieto para sentirlo en el resto de su ser. Saberse el objetivo y centro de ese

Lástima que todavía tenía trabajo pendiente. No se podía discutir con el jefe, después de todo. Incluso con el sonido de Terrus devorándolo, introduciéndole cada vez más, llenándole de cosquillas por la punta delgada y una sensación de llanura por la base gruesa al mismo tiempo, siguió trabajando sintiendo el ritmo acelerado de su alma palpitando con su erección. No era consciente de hasta cuán seca estaba su boca hasta que se percató de que la saliva le corría por el mentón.

-Ya, ya –jadeó después de extender su mano hacia la cesta y encontrando sólo el fondo vacío. Sus pies le temblaron por la tensión de estar tanto tiempo alzándole-. Ya está. Ya no queda más.

Tanto la boca como la de Terrus se separaron de él. Se inclinó apoyándose en un codo sobre la mesa, apreciando esa oportunidad para recuperar el aire dentro de sí y algo de claridad en su cráneo nublado, mientras Terrus se ponía de pie, examinando el resultado de su obra.

-Hum, todavía se puede mejorar –dijo el esqueleto en tono crítico, y al volverse a él sonrió-. Tu técnica la verdad es que es un espanto, pero es mucho menos peor de lo que imaginaba tomando en cuenta que es tu primera vez.

Papyrus había estado lo suficiente con el otro monstruo para distinguir un cumplido sincero de un insulto intencionado. Sonrió con cansancio, elevando un pulgar. Entonces se percató de que un notable bulto con un aura rojiza se veía en los pantaloncillos de por sí obscenamente cortos de Terrus y volvió a sentir esa contracción en su entrada, hambrienta por más atenciones. Posó su mano sobre la erección ya del todo formada, acercando al monstruo por un beso perezoso.

Por un momento Terrus sólo siguió su ritmo, respondiendo a sus movimientos lentos y dejándolo buscar el principio de su lengua, pero pronto volvió a imponerse y lo tomó de sus nalgas todavía sólidas para subirlo hacia la lavadora. Entre la separación de sus bocas hasta que Terrus consiguió liberar su propio centro de placer, Papyrus ya se preparó para el impacto rodeándole las caderas con sus piernas. Un brusco empujón era todo lo que ambos necesitaban para empezar a agitarse el uno contra el otro, incapaces de contener sus gemidos por la tan ansiada fricción.

Terrus regó su cuello con pequeñas mordidas enloquecedoras y él apenas tenía la suficiente voluntad para hacer más que mantenerse erguido apoyándose en un brazo mientras movía la cabeza para darle todo el permiso necesario. Sentía que los huesos se le iban a deshacer de todas sus articulaciones en cualquier momento y que su alma iba a disolverse en un charco anaranjado en el piso. ¿Cómo podía haberse perdido de tantas sensaciones en el pasado? Con el correcto compañero, incluso un poco de trabajo valía la pena.

-¿Hermano?

Era la voz de su Sans, carente de la gravedad y aspereza de Rojo. Su mano se movió de golpe al rostro de Terrus, apartándolo de su cuello. El otro monstruo, sonriendo divertido, le lamió los dedos con una mirada fija e inconfundible.

-¿Papyrus? –preguntaba su Sans, sonando lo bastante cerca para que supiera que estaba en la cocina, a sólo unos pasos de la puerta de la lavandería-. ¡Hemos vuelto! ¿Dónde andas?

-¿Jefe? –Ahora también Rojo-. Creo que esos dos salieron.

-Estoy aquí, Sans –dijo Terrus de pronto. Papyrus abrió las cuencas en su dirección, pero entonces un movimiento de cadera le tuvo tapándose la boca para suprimir un nuevo gemido. El otro monstruo continuó sonriendo-. Sólo estaba lavando la ropa. No voy a tardar.

-¿No sabes dónde está mi hermano, Terrus?

-¿Oh, ese holgazán? –Papyrus le dirigió una mirada asesina. Terrus no se detuvo en sus embestidas. A pesar de que su rostro estaba tan rojo como el suyo debía ser naranja, su voz sonaba tan tranquila y casual como si no estuviera pasando nada extraordinario-. No lo he visto hace tiempo. Debe estar en Muffet llenándose la boca con alguna asquerosa golosina.

-Ah, de acuerdo. ¿Quieres que te dé alguna ayuda ahí? Puedo doblar las cosas y subirlas si quieres.

-No, está bien, versión alterna de mi hermano. Puedo encargarme yo solo –Terrus se inclinó hacia él y retomó el roce de dientes contra sus vértebras-. No debería tardar mucho.

-Serás un maldito –masculló Papyrus cerca de su cráneo, agarrándole de la espalda de su camiseta.

-Yo soy el que tiene limitadas opciones aquí. Tú eres el monstruo con los poderes de transportación, que sin embargo prefiere volver involuntario vouyerista a su propio hermano –remarcó Terrus en un susurro contra su clavícula-. No tenía idea de que tenías esos deseos exhibicionistas.

Papyrus… la verdad ni siquiera había pensado en eso. Deseó golpearse la cabeza al percatarse de que su propio temor de ser descubierto le había hecho olvidar que podía cambiar la situación fácilmente. Maldiciendo su propia estupidez, abrazó al otro Papyrus con fuerza y lo llevó consigo a través de un atajo hacia su habitación. Debido al ángulo y a la posición que ocupaban en el espacio, Papyrus fue el que se encontró de pronto cayendo de espaldas sobre su colchón con Terrus encima de sí.

Extendió sus manos hacia las nalgas que su compañero había conjurado para ir con su miembro y las apretó contra su cuerpo, sintiendo la penetración un poco más profunda que antes.

-Vamos, no me decepciones ahora –dijo Papyrus con esfuerzo.

Terrus, repuesto del cambio de perspectiva y espacio, se repuso agitando la cabeza y fue a por su boca, alzándole las piernas para continuar con lo que habían empezado. Ahora, liberado de sus temores y en una posición ciertamente más cómoda, Papyrus se permitió corresponder con placer ondulando su cuerpo.

–

-¿Terrus? ¿Todo bien?

Sans abrió la puerta de la lavandería y encendió la luz, pero no había nadie ahí. Un montón de ropa recién doblada esperaba sobre la mesa, lista para ser enviada hacia arriba. Las prendas tenían más arrugas y ángulos imperfectos de lo que le habría gustado, pero quizá el otro Papyrus no tenía tanta experiencia con ese tipo de cosas. Aun así era de apreciar que al menos lo hubiera intentado. Debería recordar agradecérselo más tarde. Lo que sí le llamó la atención fueron el par de pantalones abandonados cerca de la lavadora.

Eran los viejos, rotos y gastados que su hermano solía ponerse los días de lavado, cuando ya no tenía nada más a la mano. Los recogió y dobló sobre su brazo. ¿Adónde podría haberse metido ese monstruo de otro universo?

-¿Qué pasa? –inquirió Rojo, dejando caer el mentón sobre la hombrera de su armadura casera.

-Tu hermano desapareció –informó Sans con calma-. No sabía que tu Papyrus tenía esa misma habilidad.

-¿No son esos los pantalones que tenía Pap?

Para Rojo la manera de diferenciar a los esqueletos era la más sencilla: el jefe era el monstruo de su universo y Pap sólo tenía una versión suavizada de su cara.

-Sí, estaban tirados en el suelo. Terrus debió haberle convencido al fin de lavarlos, pero luego ¿supongo que se le habrá olvidado?

De pronto sintió su hombro agitarse y al siguiente segundo escuchó a Rojo apenas conteniéndose una risa. Sans se volvió hacia él, pero el otro esqueleto le atrajo el rostro antes de que pudiera formular su pregunta y le plantó un sorpresivo roce de dientes.

-Dios, eres irreemplazable, Azulito –murmuró Rojo, usando el sobrenombre que usaban sólo cuando se trataba entre ellos. Luego le dejó ir para darle una palmada en la espalda-. Hazme un favor en serio y nunca cambies, ¿de acuerdo?

-Bueno, desde luego que no –afirmó Sans, un poco confuso pero satisfecho por el cumplido-. ¿Para qué querría cambiar la perfección?

-Exacto –dijo el otro Sans, sonriendo más de lo usual. Parecía estar disfrutando de un chiste interno de lo más entretenido-. Y no te preocupes por el jefe o Pap, estoy seguro de que ellos están bien.

Más tarde, cuando el jefe volvió a salir de la lavandería, Rojo le pasó los pantalones sin decir palabra, esbozando una sonrisa que ellos compartieron por un segundo antes de que el más alto desapareciera escaleras arriba.


	2. Chapter 2

La fiesta era todo y un poco más de lo que Sans esperaba. Todos parecían estar divirtiéndose tanto y pasándola bien. ¡Y eso que todavía faltaba un buen rato para el evento principal, la bienvenida del año nuevo! ¡Un total éxito digno del Magnífico Sans! Pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo, el esqueleto se dio cuenta de que alguien estaba faltando en su hogar.

-¿Terrus? –preguntó, tirando de una larga bufanda roja.

La contraparte “malvada” de su hermano, en proceso de llenarse un vaso con bebida, se volvió hacia él y se inclinó en su dirección, acercándole la zona del oído. Sans se lo agradeció porque de verdad no quería gritar por encima de la música y el jolgorio general, por temor de que arruinara el ambiente.

-¿Sabes dónde está tu hermano? –preguntó al esqueleto-. Hace tiempo que no lo veo.

-Mmm, él no estaba con la mejor de las disposiciones antes de empezar la fiesta –dijo el monstruo-. Le pasa lo mismo en períodos de fiesta y creo que él prefiere estar solo entonces. No te preocupes, él vendrá cuando esté listo.

-¡Pero si no viene pronto se perderá los fuegos artificiales! –protestó Sans-. ¡Inaceptable! Hablaré con él.

Las cuencas del monstruo en negro se inclinaron, pero finalmente suspiró.

-De acuerdo, haz lo que quieras, pero te advierto que será una pérdida de tiempo.

-¡Considérame advertido! Pero mientras voy –Sans se puso en puntillas para poder transmitirle su susurro-, ¿podrías echarle una cuenca a mi hermano? Ha estado bebiendo mucho y…

-Iba a hacerlo de todos modos –le aseguró Terrus antes de que pudiera terminar-. Tengo mi propia experiencia con monstruos borrachos y sé cómo manejarlos.

-Gracias –dijo Sans y sonrió, estirándose para rozar los dientes en su mejilla-. Aprecio mucho tu ayuda durante los preparativos. Eres uno de los mejores novios que un monstruo podría pedir.

Una sutil luz roja nació en el monstruo del rostro. Sans sabía que a pesar de su posición de Guardia Real, el otro Papyrus en realidad nunca acabó bañándose en los afectos de todos fuera de su propio hogar. Todo eso había cambiado desde que los dos hermanos empezaran a vivir con ellos en su universo y Sans no sería Sans si no se encargara de recordarles eso en cada oportunidad posible. ¿Matar o ser asesinado? ¡Mejor ser amigos o mejores amigos!

-Nye… si quieres hablar con él antes de que sea hora, mejor apresúrate –dijo el monstruo, elevando un costado de sus dientes.

-De acuerdo –dijo Sans y se movió entre sus invitados hacia el piso superior. 

De reojo no pudo sino notar la figura tambaleante de su hermano, charlando con sus amigos y una botella de cerveza colgando de su mano. Todavía no estaba tan mal que ni siquiera podría formar frases completas, pero ya se estaba dirigiendo a ese destino. De por sí Papyrus no era de los que bebían demasiado, a lo sumo una cerveza o dos cada tanto, pero su sed parecía triplicarse cuando se acercaban las fiestas y Sans no conseguía entender la razón, pese a sus muchos intentos de hablar con su hermano al respecto. Con el paso del tiempo se contentó con al menos evitar que causara un desastre mayor, ya que al menos Papyrus volvía a su holgazán y tranquilo ser una vez se le pasaban los efectos. El esqueleto le insistía que estaba bien.

Desde luego que no le creía. Podía ser optimista pero no tonto. Era sólo que se había cansado de pelear la misma lucha y ahora le quedaba confiar en que Papyrus lo buscaría cuando quisiera su ayuda, sabedor de que siempre estaría ahí para dársela. No habían pasado todavía los bastantes años para que se sintiera de ese modo respecto al otro Sans. ¡Después de todo, su doble dentudo nunca antes contó con él para hacer toda la diferencia! Un poco de buena actitud en un ambiente seguro debía servir para algo, ¿no? ¡Por supuesto que sí! Inflado con una nueva resolución, Sans se encaminó hacia arriba.

Papyrus sonrió mientras sus invitados reían de su último chiste. Levantó la mano para tomar un nuevo sorbo, pero una mano esquelética llena de grietas se posó en su hombro. Parpadeó para encontrar, para su sorpresa, con un su doble malvado que no lo veía ni con enojo, frustración o decepción, todas emociones que de todos modos ya se imaginaba acabaría causándole tarde o temprano, al menos desde que se dio cuenta de que para variar le importaba la opinión que tuviera sobre su persona. 

Esa noche más que ninguna otra se las estaba esperando, junto a la silenciosa resignación de su hermano. Sin embargo, lo único que había en la expresión del otro esqueleto era calma y algo que su incipiente borrachera quería tomar por compasión. Quién sabía, la verdad. A lo mejor sólo eran las luces láseres instaladas por Undyne.

-¿Quieres sentarte conmigo? –preguntó el monstruo, acercándose a su cráneo para no tener que gritar. 

Papyrus asintió antes de recordar que eso precisamente había querido hacer y se había encontrado con que ya no quedaba lugar disponible.

-El sofá no…

-Está libre –dijo su doble y movió la cabeza en dirección al mueble. 

Papyrus estaba casi seguro de que no hacía mucho estaba lleno a rebosar de monstruos, pero ahora estaba del todo vacío cuando se acercaron más. Supuso que debió haber estado perdiendo la noción del tiempo y se dejó caer con un suspiro contento, aliviado de que ahora no tenía que ser responsable por mantener su centro de gravedad. 

-¿Noche pesada? –preguntó Terrus a su lado.

Papyrus se encogió de hombros y ahora sí tomó su nuevo trago. Ya casi ni le sentía el sabor mientras lo dejaba deslizarse por su garganta.

-Nah, está bien –dijo, su respuesta estándar para todo. Sus cuencas se movieron de un lado a otro, buscando instintivamente una figura con suéter celeste-. ¿Lo has visto a Sans?

-Está buscando a mi hermano –respondió el otro monstruo, cruzándose de brazos. Papyrus ya lo conocía lo suficiente para saber que esa era su posición para relajarse, incluso si para el resto del mundo lucía todavía más que listo para luchar contra alguien. Siempre alerta, siempre en guardia. Le era imposible imaginar una vida así, pero tenía a la prueba viviente justo al lado-. Mi hermano… no se ha estado sintiendo bien últimamente. Necesita su tiempo a solas, en especial durante esta época.

-¿Oh? –dijo Papyrus, frunciendo un poco el ceño. ¿En verdad era así? Es decir, no tenía ninguna razón para dudar la palabra del sujeto después de todo, pero no se había percatado de nada por el estilo. Considerando lo poco entusiasmado que se sentía por todo no era una sorpresa, y aun así le desagradaba no haberse percatado, no haber dicho algo antes. Se suponía que tenía que interesarse por él, ¿no era así? -. Oh, diablos, no tenía idea…

Se suponía que era la pareja de ellos. Se suponía que todos estaban juntos. Estaba acostumbrado a defraudar a su hermano, eso no tenía nada de raro. Pero hacérselo a ese par de monstruos era nuevo y no sabía cómo lidiar con eso. A lo mejor si él hablaba con Rojo no tendrían que ser dos quienes se sintieran tan miserable mientras todos los demás estaban en una literal fiesta.

-Está bien –dijo Terrus, inclinándose hacia él mientras le frotaba la espalda. Papyrus, a pesar del nuevo peso en su alma, no pudo sino disfrutar del contacto cálido y firme del monstruo sobre su columna-. Sans es así. Al menos desde que dejó de beber unos años atrás. Serán un par de días de relativo silencio y luego como si nada. 

Papyrus frunció el entrecejo.

-A ti no te parece que te moleste –comentó.

-Gracias por hacerme ver como un hermano desconsiderado y egoísta –respondió Terrus mirando hacia otro lado-, pero no es precisamente como si ustedes fueran gente propensa a escuchar a otros.

Dios, ¿es que no podía hacer nada bien? Eso era lo que pasaba cuando decidía abrir la boca y no eran chistes lo que salían. Los chistes, fallaran o dieran en el blanco, al menos permitían cierta predictibilidad. Las conversaciones no.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo, lo siento. Metí la pata ahí –suspiró, levantando las manos. Luego las dejó caer sobre sus piernas y se inclinó hacia adelante, frostándose el rostro con cansancio-. Lo lamento, de verdad. No quise que sonara así.

Terrus expiró con fuerza por su hueco nasal y se volvió de nuevo a él.

-Me preocupa más Azul, si te soy sincero.

-¿Y eso? 

-Es que Sans puede volverse… difícil a veces. Supongo que podrías decir incluso desagradable. Azul no está habituado a algo así.

-Pero no le hará daño a mi hermano, ¿verdad? –Papyrus preguntaba más bien por confirmar. Si tuviera la más mínima sospecha de que cualquiera de los dos monstruo sería capaces de lastimar a Sans no les habría abierto las puertas de su casa.

-Veo que estás lleno de confianza esta noche –comentó Terrus y Papyrus deseó tener ojos sólo para poder girarlos en sus cuencas ante su tono ofendido. ¿Cuántas veces quería hacerlo sentir como basura esa noche?-. Y para responderte, no, nada por el estilo. Sans siempre odió la violencia y eso, sin mi protección, le hubiera vuelto un blanco perfecto, como sabes –Papyrus asintió. No había pasado mucho tiempo en aquel universo, pero lo poco que sí había visto le disuadió de alguna vez querer visitarlo de nuevo-. Sólo me temo que Azul no está preparado para lidiar con un monstruo así.

-¿Y por qué no lo detuviste? –Ni bien Papyrus lo dijo supo la respuesta, incluso sin la expresión neutra por parte del otro-. Vale, sí, me di cuenta. Porque es Sans.

-Tu hermano es inusualmente determinado cuando lo desea –afirmó Terrus, asintiendo-. No podía ser de otro modo viniendo de otra versión del Gran Papyrus.

-¿Has pensado alguna vez que tal vez tú seas una versión diferente de un Sans? –dejó escapar Papyrus y apenas se contuvo la risita cuando Terrus agrandó las cuencas como si lo hubiera abofeteado. Una parte de sí le dijo que debería sentirse ofendida, pero la verdad era que hasta lo entendía. A veces él tampoco quería ser él. Pero esas eran malas ideas para tener en frente de otros, así que mejor no ir por ese camino. Tomó otro sorbo-. Creo que lo subestimas a mi hermano. Estarán bien.

-Espero –dijo Terrus y sus hombros cayeron un poco-. Estaba muy entusiasmado por esta fiesta. No quisiera que se viera arruinada si se da cuenta de que, bueno, a veces las buenas intenciones no lo son todo.

Papyrus dejó caer un poco la cabeza. Las buenas intenciones de Sans a veces eran lo único que podían hacerlo seguir adelante, pero todavía podía entender a lo que el otro monstruo se refería. Ese era su caso, nada más. Rojo podía ser otra historia. No una totalmente diferente, quizá, pero otra.

-Estarán bien –murmuró a la boca de la botella.

Sans era un monstruo grande, se dijo mientras bebía. Rojo también. Todos eran grandes en esa casa. Debería estar bien, ¿no? Sí, definitivo. Un estado que no requiriera que él se pusiera en pie e hiciera algo. Eso era lo ideal.

-Si tú lo dices –dijo Terrus y de pronto, para su desconcierto, tenía la cabeza del monstruo apoyada contra su hombro. Sólo después de que ya se hubiera puesto cómodo, completo con subir las piernas al sofá, fue que su doble inquirió:-. ¿Te molesto?

-Mmm –emitió Papyrus en tono negativo y le rodeó el hombro a su vez. 

La verdad era que prefería sus comentarios abiertos a un silencioso juicio como sentía sobre sus hombros cuando Sans lo veía así. Ni siquiera importaba que no hubiera nada más lejos de la mente de su hermano, él simplemente lo sabía: Sans se merecía a alguien mejor. Más correcto. Alguien como el monstruo que en esos momentos se acurrucaba contra su costado sin emitir palabra, dejándole ser. Suponía que al menos tenía algo que valía la pena agradecer al año que se les iba.

\--

Su doble dentudo no estaba en ninguna de las habitaciones. Ni en el patio trasero o el delantero. Estaba pensando en recurrir a sus hermanos para ponerlos en alerta cuando se le ocurrió: el laboratorio secreto de Papyrus. Si cualquiera de esos monstruos holgazanes quería aislarse, ese era el mejor sitio para hacerlo.

Y cómo no, Sans encontró a la puerta detrás de su casa entornada. En el interior las luces estaban apagadas y no le llegaba ningún sonido. Por un momento ridículo temió que algo hubiera pasado, pero sus temores se desvanecieron cuando desde el umbral distinguió el rojo de una zapatilla familiar.

-¿Azulito? –le llegó la voz de su doble. Sans encendió las luces y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Aparte del monstruo sentado en el suelo contra una pared, nada parecía fuera de lugar dentro de la habitación. De pronto las cuencas de Rojo, antes apagadas, se encendieron con un parpadeante brillo rojo-. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Algo sucedió arriba? ¿El jefe está…?

-¡Todos están perfectamente bien, tontuelo! –le interrumpió Sans, llevándose las manos a la cadera-. ¡Es una fiesta con todos nuestros amigos! ¿Qué crees que podría pasar?

-Oh –Casi de inmediato, las pupilas de Rojo volvieron a su brillo de costumbre, quizá un poco más apagados-. Claro. Nada, supongo. ¿Me necesitas para algo, entonces?

-¡Nope! –afirmó Sans, dejándose caer justo a su lado-. Te extrañaba ahí arriba y quise saber adónde estabas, es todo.

-Je –El sonido que el otro Sans dejó escapar parecía agotado, arrastrándose por el aire sin energía detrás-. Bueno, aquí estoy. Misterio resuelto. Puedes volver con tus amigos si quieres. Subiré más tarde.

-Oh, no, temo que eso no podrá ser –respondió Sans sin perder el ánimo-. Verás, he decidido que ahora corresponde que pase el primer año nuevo desde que llegaron aquí contigo.

-¿Es una nueva regla o…?

-Es sólo lo justo –dijo Sans y levantó tres dedos-. Con Terrus tuve mi primer… ¡ya sabes! Y con Papyrus tuve mi primer beso. Mi sentido de justicia me dicta que a ti te corresponde ser el primero con el que recibo el año nuevo.

Rojo esbozó una sonrisa que pareció temblar a los costados.

-Escucha, Azulito, eres muy dulce pero…

-¡Gracias, y tú eres fantástico! –interrumpió Sans, elevando la voz más de lo necesario para cubrir sus palabras-. ¡Y muy listo, incluso si no entiendo todos tus chistes sobre ciencia, aunque sé que a mi hermano le encantan y eso me hace a mí también feliz! ¡También eres considerado y atento con todos nosotros! ¡De todos los Sanses de todos los universos que podría haber conocido, me alegro mucho de que aparecieras tú y haber tenido la oportunidad de conocerte! –Sans se detuvo para tomar aire. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de cuándo empezó simplemente a gritar y ahora las palabras parecían demasiado grandes para su garganta-. ¡Así que!… por favor… déjame quedarme porque de verdad quiero estar contigo, pero si en serio quieres que me vaya entonces lo haré… aunque yo no quiera…

-Oye, oye, oye –dijo Rojo extendiendo la mano hacia su rostro. Sans parpadeó para sentir las nuevas lágrimas que no quería, ahora aterrizando sobre los dedos del otro-. Azulito, relájate, ¿me oyes? No tienes que ponerte así, ¿está bien? Nadie te está echando. Debe ser toda la presión por ser el perfecto anfitrión finalmente pasando factura, ¿eh?

-No –dijo Sans, apartándose de su contacto, casi ofendido-. No es eso.

-¿Entonces qué? ¿Alguien dijo que no le gustaban tus tacos? Tú sólo señálame un rostro y créeme que no tendrás que volver a preocuparte de su mal gusto –Sans se le quedó viendo el tiempo suficiente para que Rojo sintiera la necesidad de aclarar:-. ¡Era una broma! Dios, ¿de verdad piensas que haría algo así?

-¡No! –exclamó, temeroso de haberlo ofendido-. ¡Lo siento, no quería insinuar eso! 

-¿Me has visto cara de asesino acaso? Este diente dorado no debe ser sólo porque combina con el collar, ¿no? Es todo lo que lucimos para ti al final, ¿no es así? Sólo unos salvajes de otro mundo.

-¡Oh, dios, lo siento, no quería…! –Sans se calló lentamente, entrecerrando las cuencas-. Sigues bromeando.

La sonrisa que ya había estado insinuándose en el rostro de Rojo acabó de extenderse.

-No tengo idea de qué hablas –dijo con tono risueño.

-¡Serás…! –Sans levantó un puño y le dio un muy suave empujón en el hombro, cuyo impulso Rojo exageró dramáticamente, lo que le molestó todavía más-. ¡Qué malo eres!

-Ya deberías saber que así es como nos tratamos –dijo Rojo, irguiéndose de nuevo-. Al menos ahora ya no estás llorando.

-No –reconoció Sans a regañadientes, cruzándose de brazos-. Ahora estoy molesto contigo.

-Misión cumplida entonces. Créeme, esa es una reacción mucho más natural que tener a mi alrededor.

-Tal vez si no fueras un monstruo tan irritante, la gente no se molestaría contigo.

-Meh, no mucho que pueda hacer al respecto. ¿Ves por qué es mejor que me quede aquí? Podría arruinar tu fiesta si fuera arriba.

-A mí no me importa –dijo Sans, ceñudo-. Tú eres alguien importante en esta casa y mereces celebrar tanto como los otros. Si alguno de mis amigos no le gusta, bueno… ¡es su problema!

Rojo le lanzó una mirada escéptica, pero al cabo de un rato la de Sans sólo había solificado la suya de confianza y no pudo hacer otra cosa que reírse por lo bajo.

-No sabes lo que dices, Azulito –dijo el monstruo, recostándose contra la pared-. No vale la pena perder amigos así. Deberías volver. Seguro que la estabas pasando bien, ¿no? Siendo el centro de atención y todo.

-¡Te equivocas! –afirmó Sans y le agarró un brazo, se lo puso por sobre la cabeza en su hombro y se apretó contra su costado, sosteniendo con firmeza su muñeca-. ¡La paso bien contigo, incluso si eres irritante!

-Je… no hay mucho que ver aquí, Azulito.

-Está bien –Sans se volvió hacia él y le abrazó por la cintura-. Tú estás aquí. Eso es suficiente.

\--

-A veces me pregunto cuánto tiempo le va a tomar a Sans dejarme –dijo Papyrus, ya en la etapa en la que necesitaba hablar lenta y cuidadosamente para que las palabras le salieran comprensibles. Estaba seguro de que aun así una palabra salía arrastrada, de que una parte de la sintaxis se había ocultado de su conciencia, pero parecía que al menos Terrus parecía entenderlo todavía, asintiendo suavemente a su lado, inusualmente silencioso-. Siempre pensaba eso, pero ahora que están aquí… ¿Cuánto tiempo se van a quedar ustedes? ¿Tú? Ahora no puedo dejar de pensar en eso tampoco.

No sabía por qué estaba diciendo esas cosas. Debería cortarse la lengua y limitarse a nuevos chistes. Los tenía todavía frescos en su mente, listos para sacar una sonrisa quisiera el otro monstruo o no, pero en cambio estaba soltando las mismas ideas que plagaban su mente con especial fuerza por esa época y lo último que quería hacer era ofenderlo al otro, pero ahí estaba. 

Quizá sólo era la disposición del monstruo, su expresión neutra y tranquila sin cambio alguno desde que abriera la mandíbula hasta que la cerrara, lo que le impulsaba a ser así. Sans intentaría distraerlo, decirle lo equivocado que estaba, y todas esas cosas por lo general eran geniales, pero aun así se le quedaba con la sensación de que esas palabras sin pronunciar se le quedaban al fondo de la garganta como una espina enterrada entre sus vértebras. Si no la dejaba ir la cosa sólo volvía al centro de su cabeza a controlarlo todo, chupando su energía para pelearla.

Por un segundo asumió que Terrus iba a ser igual. Es decir, por lógica debería serlo si era como su hermano. Pero no, el monstruo lo dejaba expresarse lo que quisiera y sabía que aun así un poco de restricción serviría y al mismo tiempo estaba demasiado cansado para aplicarla. 

-Hum –murmuró Terrus-. Ustedes no son tan molestos como parecen. Supongo que nuestra estadía dependerá de cuán bienvenidos seamos aquí.

-Je, si fuera por Sans eso sería para siempre. Él los adora, ya sabes.

Terrus emitió un sonido que Papyrus, incluso conociéndolos, podría haber confundido fácilmente con un ronroneo de gusto.

-Sí, bueno, él obviamente tiene buen gusto. Él también te adora así que no puedes ser tan mal monstruo en ese caso.

-Ya –suspiró Papyrus-.Él sigue siendo demasiado bueno para mí.

-Irrelevante –dijo Terrus, dejándose recargar en su costado y buscándole su mano para enlazar dedos con ella. Para Papyrus el calor de su contacto fue como una cámara de algodón para sus pensamientos retumbantes. Era extraño que hubieran conseguido su propio estado de calma incluso mientras la fiesta seguía en frente de ellos-. Puede que seas una cucaracha ahogándote en tu propia miseria, pero aun así Sans te escogió y eso es todo lo que debería importar, en opinión del Terrible Terrus. Desde luego, puedes descansar tranquilo sabiendo que el Terrible Terrus jamás se asociaría con alguien demasiado debajo de su nivel.

Papyrus se sonrió de lado y una nueva idea se formó en su mente.

-¿Y entonces por qué te asociaste conmigo? –preguntó. 

Había estado tan concentrado en la parte en la que todo iba a terminar que en realidad no se le había ocurrido ese pequeño detalle hasta ahora.

-Bueno, aparte del hecho obvio de que no eres una amenaza y eso es una rareza de por sí, yo diría que también hay un factor amistoso involucrado.

-¿Factor amistoso?

-Sí, sí, desde luego –dijo Terrus. Por la posición en la que estaban ninguno de los dos podía verse directo a la cara, pero al mirar hacia abajo Papyrus se sorprendió de ver un cierto brillo rojo dándo contra su suéter en el punto adonde el monstruo apoyaba el rostro-. Los amigos en mi universo son bastante escasos. Todos siempre piensan que alguien los va a atacar por la espalda. Pero contigo no hace falta esa preocupación. Hay… buenos sentimientos entre nosotros y eso preferiría valorarlo.

-¿Buenos sentimientos? –presionó Papyrus, rodeándole el cuello con un brazo y acercándolo hacia sí-. Aww, ¿eso es lo que tienes? No sabía que me querías tanto.

Estaba listo para que Terrus lo empujara, para que se alejara de él o le respondiera con un comentario igual o más irónico sobre que debería sentirse afortunado siendo tan insignificante monstruo o algo por el estilo. En cambio el monstruo se irguió un poco y elevó las cuencas hacia él.

-Desde luego –dijo Terrus y estaba todavía rojo al decirlo-. ¿Por qué más crees que estaría aquí?

Papyrus se le quedó viendo, incapaz de hablar.

-¡Oigan, ya casi es la hora! –exclamó Alphys, su voz elevándose por encima de la charla y la música-. ¡Será mejor que vayan afuera si quieren ver el espectáculo de fuegos mágicos que Undyne preparó!

La mayoría de los invitados, si no es que todos, comenzaron a moverse hacia la puerta de la salida. Papyrus revisó el reloj encima del sofá sobre su cabeza y se dio cuenta de que había dejado correr más tiempo del que se imaginaba. 

-¿Quieres ir a verlos? –preguntó Papyrus.

Terrus apenas se había movido de su posición.

-Fuego mágico… -dijo, frunciendo el ceño- ¿no sería simplemente los ataques de la reina? 

-No… sí, pero no. Son como explosiones en el aire pero diseñadas para verse bonito. ¿No tenían algo así allá?

-Nosotros no teníamos este tipo de celebraciones en primer lugar –respondió Terrus encogiendo los hombros-. A lo sumo Sans y yo intercambiábamos regalos cuando podíamos, pero eso era todo.

-Oh –Por alguna razón ese hecho no se le había ocurrido antes, pero desde tenía sentido. Eso se le hizo triste porque, si es que nada, siempre le había quedado claro lo mucho que su hermano disfrutaba con esas ocasiones especiales y no creía que el otro hubiera podido ser tan diferente en ese aspecto. Tomó la mano que todavía estaba cerca de la suya y se puso de pie (todavía un poco tambaleante, no importaba), tirando de ella-. Vamos, algo me dice que te van a parecer espinacular.

Terrus gruñó audiblemente con una mueca. Aun así, lo siguió hasta afuera e incluso le sostuvo del brazo cuando fue evidente que Papyrus lo necesitaba. Afuera todos sus amigos estaban mirando hacia el cielo expectantes mientras Alphys, celular a mano, mantenía en alto un brazo como una señal para cuándo deberían empezar a contar. Por un momento Papyrus volvió a buscar a su hermano entre la multitud, pero no lo veía. No se iría a perder esa parte de la noche, ¿verdad? 

\--

Ya estaban cerca de medianoche. Sans lo vio en su celular de una ojeada y volvió a guardárselo al siguiente momento. A Rojo no le pasó desapercibido el gesto y volvió a hablar desde quién sabía cuántos minutos en silencio.

-Deberías volver con tus amigos. ¿No prepararon algo especial para cuando llegue el momento?

Sans negó con la cabeza. Ya había visto el espectáculo de luces de Undyne varias veces en el pasado y no era mentira que ese iba a ser su primera noche vieja con Rojo, por lo que estaba seguro de cuál evento tomaba prioridad para él. Se volvió a acercarse al monstruo y, al ver que no le ponía trabas, apoyó la cabeza en su hombro.

-Prefiero pasarla contigo. No tenemos que hablar si no quieres, pero no permitiré que pases esta noche solo. 

-Je –emitió Rojo suavemente, cerrando un brazo a su alrededor-. Pierdes el tiempo, Azulito, pero como quieras.

\--

Cuando el conteo empezó, ni Papyrus o Terrus se unieron. Papyrus levantó su botella, pero nada más una pequeña gota acabó aterrizando en su lengua. Aprovechando que nadie le ponía atención la transportó a la cocina y esperó que aterrizara con bien en lugar de caer hasta el suelo y romperse, pero la verdad no apostaría dinero en ello. Con su cuerpo inclinado hacia su doble, se dispuso a ver el cielo mientras a su alrededor los gritos y felicitaciones por el año nuevo estallaban entre los monstruos.

Tan sólo un segundo más tarde el cielo también se llenó con explosiones, ahora del tipo visual y dibujando distintas figuras de colores en el aire, llegando iluminar incluso las piedras que conformaban su cielo Papyrus observó que la atención de Terrus se había visto de inmediato atrapada por el espectáculo, un brillo de maravilla titilando desde el interior de sus cuencas y la mandíbula ligeramente abierta. Normalmente Papyrus habría lanzado un comentario irónico, pero por una noche podía dejarlo pasar. No era un mal look para el monstruo después de todo.

-Feliz año nuevo –susurró contra su bufanda roja.

No creía que el otro fuera a escucharlo, ni tenía intenciones tampoco de que lo hiciera, pero Terrus despegó un momento la vista de los fuegos mágicos y le sonrió.

-Feliz año –dijo, dejándole un beso en los dientes antes de regresar a su papel de espectador encantado, ahora envolviéndole la cintura con un brazo.

Papyrus se recargó contra él, todavía disfrutando más de la visión a su lado.

\---

Desde donde estaban les llegaba la cuenta atrás coreada por sus invitados y luego los gritos de alegría que todavía no conseguían acallar los estallidos de los fuegos mágicos. Sans trató de no imaginar las figuras fantásticas, los brillos y el entusiasmo general, pero incluso si estaba contento con estar al lado de Rojo, el pensamiento siguió colándose en su interior.

-Oh, ¿tiran fuego mágico aquí? –preguntó Rojo de pronto, apenas levantando la cabeza-. Allá sólo tiraron unas pocas veces, cuando Papyrus todavía era muy pequeño. Seguro ahora ni siquiera lo recuerda porque más tarde Asgore hizo una ley prohibiéndolos porque el hijo de puta no aguantaba que otros se divirtieran. 

-Podemos ir a verlos si quieres –ofreció Sans, tratando de disimular un poco su esperanza-. Pero si no, ¡también está bien!

-No sé si esté para hablar con los otros, Azulito. No quisiera ser un deshuesado para tu fiesta.

Sans endureció la mandíbula para no dejar escapar la sonrisa que ya sentía aproximarse. Era casi un alivio volver a escuchar una broma del otro monstruo, pero aun así tenía unos principios a los cuales aferrarse y estos le dictaban que las malas bromas no merecían recompensa.

-Podemos quedarnos simplemente en un rincón y ver. Nadie tiene que notarnos –propuso con calma y esperó cruzando los dedos mentalmente hasta que Rojo cabeceó suavemente-. ¡Genial! ¡Vas a quedar asombrado! ¡La doctora Undyne me mostró imitaciones de lo que haría y de por sí eran casi tan geniales como mis tacos! ¡De hecho, puede que sean los tacos de los fuegos mágicos!

-Ese sí que es un gran cumplido –dijo Rojo con una mueca sonriente y se dejó arrastrar hacia arriba cuando el otro esqueleto tiró de su brazo-. De acuerdo, Azulito, sólo por un rato, ¿de acuerdo?

-Por supuesto –dijo Sans.

Apenas pudo contener de salir a la carrera con el cuerpo del monstruo siguiéndolo por detrás en el aire (es decir, ni siquiera sería la primera vez que lo hiciera), pero sus pasos aun así contenían un salto entusiasmado mientras conducía a Rojo hacia el exterior. Como le había prometido, ellos se quedaron en el espacio entre su casa y el cobertizo, adonde los otros monstruos no voltearían, y al elevar la vista se alegró de comprobar que no se habían perdido la gran cosa.

-¿No es genial? –dijo Sans, sin darse cuenta de que sus pupilas de nuevo estaban formando estrellas brillantes de magia celeste.

Rojo sí lo notó desde luego y una sonrisa sincera se extendió por su rostro. Todavía no podía creer que ese monstruo se suponía que fuera como su hermano seria de haber crecido en un ambiente seguro, adonde no tuviera que preocuparse por mantenerse a sí mismo y a su hermano con vida. Había pequeños detalles que le recordaban en el acto los roles que ellos cumplían en sus correspondientes universos, pero otras veces, la mayoría, sólo podía alegrarse de que hubiera alguien como ese Sans, alguien casi tan genial como su jefe o sólo genial en una forma completamente diferente.

Por momentos, ese era parte del problema. De por sí no entendía qué le veía su hermano o cualquier otro monstruo que se preciara de conocerlo un poco. Pero ahora sólo quería rendirse bajo el afecto al que era expuesto y no pensar, no tratar de sacarle un lado oscuro.

-Je, es fantástico –dijo y en verdad lo era-. Los que yo vi entonces no eran así.

Sans emitió su risa característica y, antes de que Rojo pudiera darse cuenta, el monstruo ya había arrojado los brazos a su cuello, sus dientes rozándose contra los suyos para enviarle la agradable conexión mágica a la que ya estaba familiarizado. No era como el soplo de aire caliente que sentía con su jefe o la dulzura espesa en el aura del otro Papyrus, sino como una chispa de azúcar estallando contra su boca.

-¡Feliz año nuevo, Rojo, y que pases muchos más! –dijo el monstruo celeste.

Rojo le sostuvo por la cintura y volvió a besarle, queriendo envolverse en ese gesto hasta que ya no pudiera sentir su alma pesada. Parecía que por lo menos ahora estaba funcionado y qué bien, de verdad, porque lo último que quería era perderse el nuevo año en su nuevo hogar.

Todavía no tenía idea de qué le deparaba el futuro y probablemente ese era un pensamiento que no lo dejaría en paz, pero al menos no iba a pasarlo en mala compañía y no dejaría que nada arruinara eso.


End file.
